


Living a Dream

by dwinchestersgirl88



Category: Numb3rs
Genre: Alan and Don are Idiots, Charlie Leaves Home, M/M, Margaret is a Cool Mom, My First Work in This Fandom, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-30
Updated: 2017-11-14
Packaged: 2018-07-19 04:48:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 18,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7345537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dwinchestersgirl88/pseuds/dwinchestersgirl88
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charlie Eppes leaves home to travel. He never thought he would find love. That is until he met Billy Cooper when his brother finally found him. </p><p>Slash and Pre-Series.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a work in progress and updates will be random. I hope anyone who likes this first chapter doesn't hold it against me.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Numb3rs. Though if I did Charlie would be with Colby and Don with Ian. Robin and Amita wouldn't be in the show.
> 
> Happy Reading and Enjoy!

  
"Charlie are you ready for this?"

"Not really, but we're here anyways."

"We don't have to do this today."

Charlie pinched the bridge of his nose. "Damn it Billy, I know that. Just like I know if I don't do this today I won't be able to do it at all. Let's just get this over with."

Billy looked at Charlie and saw the indecision on the younger man's face. He knew Charlie had to make the first move. Maybe reliving the past can help him decide.

"Baby, remind me again how long its been?"

Charlie looked at Billy and then back at the Craftsman house. Memories of the past came flooding back.

"Nine years." He whispers.

"Sit here and tell me the story again. We got time."

He kept his focus on the house as the nine year old scene played itself in his head. "It was two months after I turned twenty-one, and the school was going to reward me tenure after five years. Not everyone was happy that day..."

 ****************  
Nine Years Ago

"Charlie, I don't understand. Explain why you are going to turn this down?" Alan asked again for the tenth time since he made his announcement.

He sighed and sat down looking at his parents. His mother gave him an encouraging smile while his father looked exasperated. Charlie knew this was the right decision for him and his mother was right. He needed to follow is heart and not his head.

"Look, dad, this isn't easy to explain but I'll try. I spent almost my whole life in academics. I want to go out and see the world. If I stay math is going to hold me prisoner here. Please just let me go."

"Charlie, where is this coming from? I thought you were happy."

"I was until two months ago. The day of my birthday it hit me that I haven't really done anything outside of math. I graduated high school at thirteen. Went to Princeton a year later and graduated at sixteen, then went right into CalSci. Did you know that all those out of state conferences I went to I never once left the hotel."

"You were being responsible. Just stay here, accept the tenure and meet a nice girl."

"Why? Why are you being so damn difficult about this?!" He raised his voice.

"Charlie." His mother warned.

"Because you belong here!" His father yelled. "You aren't going and that's final."

"I'm twenty-one and I made my choice. I'm sorry."

He stood up and left the room. Charlie went to his room and grabbed his bags. He looked around the room one last time before closing the door behind him. His mother had followed him out and watched him put his stuff in the car.

"Don't worry about your father, he'll calm down in a few days. Call or write whenever you have the chance. Most of all have some fun and stay out of trouble." She hugged him.

He hugged her back. "I promise."

"Take this." She handed him an envelope.

Charlie took it but didn't open it. "What is this?"

"Extra cash. Stash it some place safe. This is my way of knowing you're okay."

"Thanks. I should get going. I love you mom."

"I love you too Charlie."

Charlie got into the car and pulled out of the drive. Two hours later he left the LA city limits. Soon he found himself in Vegas. He spent three days in the city. By day four Charlie found himself half a million dollars richer and knew it was time to leave. Turning the car south he went to Arizona.

After Arizona was New Mexico. There he made his first phone call home. By luck his mother answered. The news wasn't too good according to her. His father was still mad. The day after he left, his mother learned that Alan had called Don and told him everything. Margaret warn Charlie to keep an eye out because Don told their father that he was going to find him and bring him home. Charlie thanked her and assured that Don won't find him because he didn't know where he was going next. She laughed and bet him twenty bucks that Don will find him. He took her up on it before hanging up.

 **************  
The younger Eppes thought he was lucky when a year went by and there was no sign of his brother. By then Charlie had seen twenty-five states including Alaska and Hawaii. He went to Alaska three months after leaving home and flew to Hawaii two weeks after climbing a mountain. Hawaii was a beautiful place. Charlie spent a month there and was sad to leave.

So relishing in the fact that he eluded his brother for entire year he dropped his guard. He will never make that mistake again. As luck would have it, it happened in Louisiana. Charlie had exit the room he was renting in the French Quarter, when someone grabbed him and pushed him back inside. Turning around he spotted his brother and a tall red headed man sporting a smirk. He wanted to punch him.

"What the hell Don? Normal people call out when they see someone they know. Not grab them and throw them into a room."

"Don't be a smartass Charlie. Just pack your bags and go home. Its time you got over this childish bullshit and start acting like an adult."

"I'm not going home. You and your friend there can't make me. Go back to whatever you were doing before dad called you."

"I'm Billy Cooper, you can me Coop. Its nice to put a face to Don's constant rants about irritating younger brothers."

"Coop, not now. Charlie, don't make tell you twice or I will handcuff you and drive you back to LA myself."

"Don, do you even know the whole story?"

"Fine I'll bite. Tell me the whole story."

Charlie watch Coop move to sit in a chair while Don leaned against the wall. He sat on the bed and looked at his brother.

"The faculty threw me a party for my twenty-first. During the party several professors were telling everyone stories about their twenty-first. Two of them went road-tripping, some of the others went to Vegas to drink and gamble. When they asked me I didn't have an answer. Later after my last class the Dean paid me a visit. He offered me tenure, I told him I had to think about it. Then I got home and told mom everything. And you know what she said? She said, 'Charlie, shut your brain off for once and listen to your heart.' and that's exactly what I did. Don, I want to see the world. I don't want to be tied down and never get the chance. So I'm going to say the same thing to you that I told dad, please just let me go."

Don looked at brother. If he was honest with himself he knew letting Charlie go was the right thing to do. But he had family obligations and that told him that his brother needed to go back home.

"I'm sorry Chuck. Either you go on your own or you go with cuffs on."

"Don..."

"Hey can I talk to you for a minute?" Coop stood up and walked over to Don.

"Sure. Charlie stay here." He ordered walking to towards the door.

Coop moved to follow but he turned and looked at Charlie. He pointed to the table before walking out the door and closing it behind him.

Charlie waited two seconds before moving to the table. He picked up the note pad and read the short note. _'Grab your stuff. On the way to the car examine the area find the heavy populated part and blend in. Snag a hat to hide your curls. Remember walk don't run and don't look behind you. Walk to the end of the street, double back, get into your car and drive away. Good luck. This is my number, keep it on you at all times. See you soon Charlie Eppes.'_

He didn't think about that last part. Instead he pocketed the note, then grabbed his backpack and keys. Don and Coop came in just as he put his travel kit in his bag.

"I'll go on my own." He looked at them.

"Coop and I will follow. Only stop for gas."

Charlie stayed silent and looked at Coop. The redhead just smiled and winked. The three left the room. Don let him check out. Following Coop's note, he looked around and found a crowd of people moving across the street. He slowed his steps until he was five steps behind the two men, sneaking one last look at them he dashed across the street and blended in. He quickly paid a kid ten bucks for his hat before continuing down the street.

After staying in New Orleans for two weeks he knew the area well enough not to get lost. He ducked into a store and moved to the back. Walking out the door he made his way up the alley and went into another store and going out the front. That store was right across the street from the parking lot. Charlie quickly made his way to his car. He took the alley and drove until he was two blocks from the highway. Keeping one eye on the rear-view, he turned and drove towards the highway heading east into Mississippi.

The first stop was a car lot. Charlie sold his car, took a cab to a rental place. From there he drove north to Tennessee. Just inside the state line at a rest stop he called home. He needed his mother's advice.

She answered on the second, "Hello."

"Mom, its Charlie. I need your help."

"What is it? Are you alright?"

"I'm fine. Although I owe you twenty dollars. Please you have to get a hold of Don and tell him to leave me alone."

"What did he do?" She sounded serious.

"He threaten to put me in cuffs and drive me home. His friend help me escape. I left them behind in New Orleans. Then I sold my car and rented another in case he ask the police to stop me."

"Oh Charlie. This is going to far. Stay where you are, I'm going to get a hold of your brother then I'll call you back."

"Thank you."

"Don't thank me yet." She hung up. Charlie slid down the wall and sat on the hard ground.

 **************  
Don Eppes was pissed. Never in his four years in Fugitive Recovery had he lost a suspect but in one hour he lost his brother. He was still fuming when he learned that his brother sold his car. The cab driver was no help, neither was the rental place because his brother paid months in advance with cash. Where did he get the money? To add to his anger his partner was acting like it was no big deal. Don wanted to beat him for his careless attitude.

After five hours of driving around, he and Coop stopped and checked into a hotel. An hour later his phone rings. He didn't bother with looking to see who it was.

"Eppes."

"Donald Eppes. What do you think you are doing?"

Don cringed at the use of his full name. "Mom?"

"Donald, I'm going to say this once. Leave your brother alone. Just return to your life and let Charlie live his."

"But..."

"No buts Don. Unlike you, your brother actually calls home and lets me know if he's alright."

"That was low mom. My job doesn't exactly give me that freedom."

"But it does give you the freedom to track your brother for a year. Excuse my language but that is bullshit Don. Stop making excuses. Bringing your brother home is not going to get your father to forgive you for joining the FBI."

"That's not why I'm doing this. Mom, Charlie doesn't know the danger out there. He belongs in a classroom."

Margaret sighed, "Don, your brother survived on his own for a year. In that time he got to visit twenty-five states including Alaska where he climbed a mountain and Hawaii where he finally learned to surf. Not once in his phone calls had he mentioned math or missing it. Donnie don't be the one to destroy his newfound happiness. Let your brother explore and learn new things that doesn't involve complex equations or unsolvable ones or physics. Nor does it involve students constantly asking questions or professors wanting his opinion or a father and brother treating him like a child."

Don thought about everything she said. Everything that Charlie said back in New Orleans. This time he went with the right choice. "Alright. I'll leave Charlie alone. You win."

She laughed. "Its not about winning, Don. If I wanted to win I would get you to promise to call home more often."

"I'll think about it. I need to go. Coop and I have a long drive and we need to sleep."

"Good night Donnie. Be safe."

"Good night, Mom. Always. Love you."

"I love you too."

They hung up and Don looked at Coop. The other man had curious look on his face.

"What?"

"Are we really leaving your brother alone?"

"Yes. My mom is right, Charlie is old enough to make his own choices. Besides we need to get back to work."

Coop smirked. "Glad you said that. Boss called while you talking to the manager at the rental car place. We need to head to the Georgia office and pick up our assignment."

"First sleep. We're leaving at sunrise."

"That's not news. Breakfast is on you."

"As always. Night, Billy."

"Night, Don."

The two had no trouble falling asleep. Despite Don hoping his brother was safe and Coop wondering when Charlie would call him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Hostage situation and Medical inaccuracies  
>    
> Happy Reading and Enjoy!

Its been two years since his mother called him and told him that Don was going to leave him alone. The next day he went back to the car lot and got his car back before the paperwork had gone through. Course he had to pay the money back. But he broke even when the rental company gave him a refund. After that he continued his travels.

Charlie has done and seen a lot in those two years. The year after his run in with Don, he found himself in DC. Some how, some way the NSA knew he was there. They had let him finish his travels and then he had to report to their office. Charlie had spent a year working for them. Working for the NSA made him miss math and CalSci, but not enough to go home. After working with the government for a year he went back to Florida.

The situation is something he doesn't ever care to repeat. The day started off normal. He got up did his morning routine, then left the house he was renting. That morning he went surfing. Florida wasn't the same as Hawaii. Charlie longed to go back but he just couldn't bring himself to purchase the plane ticket. After his surf he changed and went to work.

With the NSA's help Charlie was working part-time with the Miami PD as an consultant. When he got there he was put on a case to find a kidnapped child. Charlie was in the computer lab when it all happened. He heard the shots and the yelling, and went to see what was going on. Charlie found himself staring at three gang members, two were standing at point while the third was making his demands. As silently as he could he went back into the computer lab, pulled out his phone and dialed the first number that came to mind.

"Cooper."

"Coop. Its Charlie." He whispered.

"Charlie? What's wrong?"

"I'm in Miami. Specifically, Miami PD. I'm working here and right now three armed gang members are here making demands." He explained quickly.

"Charlie, listen to me carefully. Find a place to hide and don't make a sound. I'm gonna call Don and we'll get there as fast as we can."

"No! Please don't call Don. If something happens tell him not to do anything stupid."

"Charlie nothing will happen. Do as I say and stay hidden. Don't come out. Promise me."

"I promise. Now promise me you won't call Don."

"I promise. Now hang up and hide yourself."

"Okay." He hung up, put the phone in his pocket and went into the storage closet.

Charlie thought he was quiet but turns out either they were close enough to see his movement or he wasn't quiet enough. The door opened and he turned and found a gun pointed in his face. He stayed rooted in place and didn't say a word.

"What are you doing?"

"Nothing. Please I'm just a computer consultant."

"Lets go." The guy shoved him towards the door and down the hall.

The leader turned around. "Who is this?"

"A computer consultant."

The leader smiled. "Good. Just what we need. Let's go back to his computer." He pointed at the other two. "Stay here and make sure these people don't do anything stupid."

He pushed Charlie up the hall and back into the computer lab. Then handed him a piece of paper with names on it. He wasn't quite sure what the man wanted.

"What is this?" He asked in a small voice.

"List of my brothers. They were arrested. You are going to find where they are and get them released. Failure to do so will result to your friends getting killed. And don't even think about warning someone either. If you do so I will shoot you. Understand?"

The serious look on the man's face was all Charlie needed to know that the guy will carry out his threat. "Yes. I understand."

He turned and got to work. Charlie found three of the eight on the list and knew he had to slow this down. He also knew that Coop needed to know that the situation as changed. So his fingers stopped typing.

"Keep working." The leader jabbed the gun into his shoulder.

"I need to use the restroom."

"You can wait. Get back to work."

"I've drank five cups of coffee before you showed up. Would you be able to hold it?"

The man sighed in frustration. "Fine. Where's the restrooms?"

"Just across the hall."

"Make it quick and no funny business. You have two minutes, a second longer and I'll have my friend shoot someone."

Charlie nodded and hurried across the hall. He locked the door behind him and dialed Coop's number. He just hopes the other man answers quickly.

"Coop." The other man sounded frustrated and irritated.

"Its Charlie." He whispered again.

"Charlie. I told you not to call."

"I know but it went from a SNAFU to a TARFU." He hoped Coop knew what he meant.

"Damn it Charlie! Just keep your ass alive for the next half hour. Help is on the way."

"I'll try. And if I don't get the chance. Thanks for trying."

"Baby, you'll get the chance. I promise."

He knew it wasn't the right time but he asked before he could stop himself. "Baby?"

Coop laughed on the other end. "Later." Then he hung up.

Charlie put his phone back into his pocket and left the bathroom. Then hurried back into the lab.

"Good you just made it. Get back to work."

He sat down and got started. He looked at the clock every chance he got and silently counted down. Coop better get here soon, there was only three names left and he had to make phone calls to the prisons. Fifteen minutes.

***************  
It takes a lot to piss Billy Cooper off. Charlie in a life or death situation is one. Even though he only met the younger man once, there was something about him that called to Billy. It was more than attraction and the need to protect but he wasn't naive to call it love and there was too many factors to just call it lust.

So when Charlie called him, Coop called the closest agent to relieve him and drove straight to Miami. Like two sides to every coin, there was a good and bad to Billy's situation. The good was he was already in Florida. An hour outside of Miami in the Everglades. The bad, it felt like he couldn't get to Charlie fast enough.

On the drive he called a local detective, they had already been notified and was sending help. Then the second phone call, and the surprised use of military slangs from Charlie. His heart had stopped and his rage grew. Coop knew if anything happened to the younger man there wouldn't be anything to stop him from killing the person who did it. He got himself to settle down a bit and with every intention called Charlie 'baby'. Billy wanted him to know how he felt.

With a promise of later he hung up and pushed the gas down harder. He will get there and Charlie will be safe. When it was all over he was going to take the younger man with him. There was no way in hell he was going to let Charlie out of his sight. No matter how much he protests.

*****************  
_Ten minutes. Why the hell is time slowing down?_ He thought as he looked at the clock again. Charlie was on his last name. Scratch that now he had to call three different prisons. Coop better show up soon, like right now.

The leader jabbed the gun into his shoulder again. "Why are you stopping now?"

"I found all of them."

"Good. Now make the calls. And remember no funny business."

Charlie nodded and made the phone call. Instead of the prison he called Coop again.

"Charlie?"

"Yes. I'm calling about three of your inmates."

"Put it on speaker now." The leader order.

"Do it, baby. And stay calm." Billy replied. Charlie did as he was told. "What about the inmates?"

"I'm calling to request their release."

"We can't authorize that without a signed pardon from the assigning judge. Then the warden needs to sign the release papers."

"Find another way. Now." The leader whispered in his ear.

Charlie felt his control slip a little. "These prisoners were wrongfully imprison due to an error in the computer. They were suppose to stay a week at Dade County."

"I'm sorry but the warden needs to verify that. He has to call Dade County and talk to the Sheriff. Now to speed the process up you can have their attorneys contact the warden and send him the paperwork."

Charlie felt the gun press into his shoulder. The last of his control slipped away and he closed his eyes. "Don't be sorry. You tried." He softly replied.

Before anyone said anything, the leader pulled the trigger. Charlie felt the pain take over. He could barely register Billy yelling his name. His vision went dark and everything slipped away. When the world came back, Charlie found himself in the hospital with Billy sitting in a chair next to his bed.

"Hey." He gave the other man a weak smile.

"You sure know how to age someone. How are you feeling?"

"Sore. I think the meds are still working. What happened?"

"I was right there in the building. I joined up with the locals when you called. That asshole shot you and then tried to run. He and buddies are in lock up. No one else was hurt."

"That's good. Don't be so hard on yourself. I should have went slower with that last name."

"No, baby, don't think that way. You were trying to keep the others safe."

Charlie smiled again. "There it is again. You promised to explain."

Billy laughed and reached up to run his fingers through Charile's curls. "Its hard to explain. I know we only met once but there is something about you that makes me want to get closer. To keep you close, to love you and protect you. Have you ever felt that why before?"

"Yeah twice. Once after my second year at CalSci but it turned out to be a bout of academic lust."

"And the second?" Billy had to know if there was any competition.

"You. I saw that smirk and wanted to punch it off your face. But when you walked Don out the door then turned to me with that smile and wink. I swear, not meaning to sound like a teenage girl, my heart skipped a beat. I couldn't stop long enough to examine the feeling. When my mother had called me back that night to tell me that Don was backing off, I sat at an all night diner and thought about it. Afterwards I decided that there wasn't anything I could do, I put it aside and continued on."

"You should have called. I would've put in some vacation time and went to you."

"I know but Don would have done the same and probably even get you to agree to go somewhere together. You know how determine Don can be."

Billy smiled. "Yeah I know."

"Not to sound insulting but did you two...ever..."

"No. Your brother was a ladies man, even though he sucks at relationships."

"That's a relief. Now when can I get out of here?"

"No clue. I'll go find the doctor." Without thinking Billy kissed Charlie softly. "Be right back."

After the other man left, Charlie immediately analyze the kiss. Surprised that it affected him more than he thought was possible at the moment. In the end he decided to wait until they left the hospital to say anything. Ten minutes later Billy came back with the doctor.

"How are you feeling, Mr. Eppes?"

"Like I was shot. When can I leave?" He replied in a deadpanned tone.

"Let's do an x-ray first to see how things are doing. Then we'll go from there."

"Alright."

He got to walk down the hall to the room. Seeing that Billy followed didn't surprise him, instead it comforted him. Getting the x-rays done took ten minutes and another thirty for the results. Both he and Billy were anxious for the results. Just as Billy had decided to find the doctor again the man came in.

"Well good news is things look good. There will be no lasting damage to the shoulder. A little physical therapy in a week will keep the muscle from becoming too tight. You can get the stitches removed in seven to ten days."

"Great. Does this mean I can go?"

"Yes. The nurse will come in with your discharge papers and adjust your sling after you get dressed. Here's your prescription take them as needed." The doctor handed over the script. Billy took it.

"Thank you."

The doctor nodded and left. As quickly as he could, Charlie got off the bed and went to his bag. He didn't question its appearance. By the time the nurse walked in he was dressed and ready to leave. Billy took the papers, while she fixed Charlie's sling. He thanked her as they left the room.

Charlie was led out of the hospital by Billy. The other man had a hand on the small of his back. They went straight to the truck. Coop tossed the bag inside and helped Charlie in. When they left the parking lot Charlie started his questioning.

"Why are you headed towards the highway?"

"Because I need to get to Georgia to pick up my assignment."

"But I can't leave. I'm renting a house and I have my job."

"No you don't. During your surgery I talked to your landlord. She agree to pack your stuff and pay back half the deposit. I then spoke to your boss. Told him your weren't coming back in. He understood and sent an officer with your things and last check."

"Who the hell gave you that right?!" Charlie yelled.

"I did. You are with coming me. There is no way I'm going to let you out of my sight. So just get use to it quick because you don't have a choice."

"Damn it Coop. Turn around now."

"No."

"If you don't turn around I'll ruin your career faster than you can blink."

Billy smiled and glanced at the other man. "You won't do it. Come on, Charlie, fugitive hunting isn't that bad. And you get to be with me. Think about it, baby, you and me alone all the time."

"Billy, please. Take me back."

"Why? Give me one good reason why." He hoped it wasn't for someone else.

"I can't tell you. Please just take me back."

"Then no. Charlie, I'm not ready to give you up. Now that you know how I feel and knowing how you feel, I can't do it. So if there is someone else--"

"There is no one else." Charlie interrupted. Then he sighed. "Can you at least pull over so I can make a quick phone call?"

"I guess." Billy pulled into a parking lot and left the truck idled. He turned and looked at Charlie.

He pulled out his phone and called his NSA boss. "Tom its Charlie. Do you have a minute?"

"Of course. What do you need?"

"Have you heard about the situation in Miami?"

"No. What situation?"

"Three gang members came in armed. They wanted someone, me, to release eight of their members from prison. I know I should have called you at least but I ended up calling Billy Cooper instead. Anyways I got shot, everyone else is okay and now I'm finding myself between a rock and a hard place."

"Charlie where are you?"

"Two miles from the highway. I can't change his mind and I don't have my orders. Which is why I'm calling you."

"One thing at a time. Did you complete your last order?"

"Yes. Just before the SNAFU, but I didn't get a chance to email it to you. Its in a secure file on the computer back in at the station."

"Just say the word and I'll send someone to get you. Then I'll personally handle Agent Cooper."

"Actually, sir, I think I want to stay with him and go on these hunts. I could be able to help him. But this is your call."

Tom sighed. "I really don't want to lose a new agent, one who just happens to be the best damn consultant the agency has seen. Do you have feelings for Agent Cooper? Does he have feelings for you? Or is this about the shooting, because I know he's your brother's partner."

"Yes to the first two questions. And it does have to do with that but not because of Don but because of me."

"Alright, you can stay with Agent Cooper. I want monthly check-ins and you need to be able to answer phone calls for consulting. Can you do that?"

"I'll try. And sir, what can I tell him?"

"Do you see this lasting longer than three months?"

Charlie looked at Billy who's brows were furrowed in confusion. He smiled and answered the question. "Yes. Maybe longer than either of us will think is possible with his line of work."

"I'm trusting your judgement. Agent Eppes you have my verbal consent to tell Agent Cooper everything. Just be sure he doesn't tell your brother or his boss."

"You have my word. Thank you, sir."

"Good luck Agent Eppes." He hung up the phone.

Charlie put the phone away and looked at Billy again. "What I'm about to tell you can never be repeated to Don or your boss. Do I have your word?"

Coop saw the serious look on Charlie's face. "Of course. I won't say anything. Who were talking to?"

"Deputy Director Tom Morrow. After I finished my travels, I spent a year working for the NSA. About six months after I became a full agent. Tom, the director, the DoJ and now you are the only ones who knows. I'm what they call a reserve agent. To the rest of the agency I'm simply a math consultant."

"Okay. So were you really working with the PD?" Billy was trying to wrapped his head around this.

"Yes. For two reasons. One as an consultant and the other I was ordered find a mole in the department. The evidence locker detective found a few high priority evidence missing. I was ordered to find it and find who took it."

"And did you?"

Charlie smiled. "Of course. It was a team of first year officers. I found that they were working with the local cartel."

"Jesus, Charlie. Were you even thinking about the consequences if they found out you knew?"

"Of course I was. Billy, the stuff they took were defected drugs with a long trail of dead bodies attached to them. I couldn't not do this job. Look I know what I signed up for, if you want me to stay you have to promise that you won't ever place yourself in harm's way to save me."

Billy didn't like this. Damn it, Charlie was just suppose to be the nerdy math kid Don ranted about, not a secret agent for the government. None of the new information changed how he felt about the younger man, but it scared him to think that he would do what he wants Billy to promise not to do.

"I'll promise when you make the same promise to me."

Charlie smiled. Coop just brought them to an impasse. He knew neither could keep that promise. "I'll promise to be extra careful, but if I have a chance to protect you I will not hesitate to take it."

Billy laughed. "Fine. I promise the same. Is this your way of telling me you know how to shoot?"

"Yes. I can shoot. I have the permit for three weapons. I also have my badge. Do you think I will need it."

"I don't know. We'll see when we get to Georgia." Coop put the car in drive and continued to the highway. "Three?"

Charlie laughed that time. "Yes. My sidearm, the back-up and my rifle. I taken a liking to it and can shoot about 350 yards away, four on a good day. The range officer told me that if I can shoot a perfect shot at five I'll be consider Ian Edgerton's equal. Is that true?"

Billy was shocked by this. His Charlie is a qualified sniper. "Yes. Edgerton is the best sniper in the Bureau. His last recorded shot was six hundred with some help from the wind. According to him."

"Maybe I should practice more."

"Fugitive Recovery is perfect then. You can sit in a nest all day, practice your shots and wait for the suspect to appear. Just remember not to shoot them. My job is to bring them in alive."

"I won't shoot them. I'll chase them down with you. Sitting in a truck is better than a nest. Uh, Billy, can I ask you a question?"

"Anything."

"Where's Don?"

"Your brother was offered a promotion to run a team in Albuquerque. He took it without hesitation. I think it had something to do with the attorney he met when we were there last."

"His lost, my gain. Do you mind if I sleep for a bit?"

"Not at all. Do you want to lay down in the back?"

"No, I think I'll make use of the bench seat." Charlie smiled and shifted so he can lay down without hitting his shoulder. He put his head on Billy's lap and curled his legs up on the seat.

Coop dropped a hand to run his fingers through Charlie's hair. Buying this truck was now one of the best decisions he has ever made. He saw the younger man's body relax and heard the soft snores that followed. If this happens all the time Billy will never quit his job.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SNAFU--Situation Normal, All Fouled Up  
> TARFU--Things Are Really Fucked Up


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is a small mature scene in this chapter. If I need to change the rating because of it please let me know. 
> 
> Happy Reading and Enjoy!

Several hours later they arrived at the Atlanta office. Billy didn't want to wake Charlie but he knew they had too much to do. His fingers had stayed buried in those curls the whole drive. He like the feel of them and already made plans to touch, play, stroke and grip them every chance he could get. Alright, maybe the last one will have to wait until Charlie wanted to take that step.

"Charlie, baby, time to get up."

Charlie groaned and shifted, causing his head to rub against Billy's crotch which was slowly becoming hard. Coop held back the moan. Maybe the gripping was happening sooner rather than later. He tighten his hand and lightly pulled the curls. Charlie's reaction was not one he had expected. The younger man moaned and pushed his head against Billy's hand.

Oh God, he's going to be the death of me. He thought to himself, and tried again.

"Charlie wake up." Billy ordered forcibly.

"Don't want to." He mumbled.

"You have to. Come on, baby, we have things to do."

"Fine. Coffee before anything else."

"You got it. Is your shoulder hurting you?"

"Not really. I just need to stretch and drink some coffee."

"Alright. The coffee shop is right across the street, we'll go there first."

Their coffee trip was short and they soon found themselves in the elevator going up to Billy's boss. It wasn't going as smoothly as either of them wanted. The man told Coop that Charlie couldn't go with him because he wasn't an agent. With his stubborn nature Coop argued with his boss and told the man that Charlie was going with him. Before things could get worse Charlie was on the phone with Tom again and handed it over to the other man.

His eyes went wide as he stared at Charlie. The math genius couldn't stop the smirk that formed. He pulled his badge out and showed it to Billy's boss. In the end after several promises of not telling Don, Coop and Charlie left with several new cases and a temporary FBI badge for Charlie.

Their first stop was Billy's apartment. They dropped off most of Charlie's stuff, which wasn't a lot. Then they got Charlie's prescription filled and spoke to a physical therapist about the exercises he needed to do. Few hours later they were on the road to Colorado. Charlie was excited.

(*v*)

"Eppes."

"Donnie, have you seen the news?" Margaret Eppes spoke on the phone with worry in her voice.

"No I haven't. Why what's wrong?"

"There was a hostage crisis in Miami at the police department."

"Okay. Why are you worried about that?" Don really didn't see where this was going or why she was worried.

"Charlie works there. He was doing a consulting job with the police. The reporter said the gunmen took the computer consultant hostage and that was all the details they had. Donnie, I can't get a hold of Charlie."

A feeling of cold dread went through him. Don wasn't expecting to hear something like this about Charlie. He was going to find his brother and get him home, no amount of arguing and protesting was going to change his mind this time.

"Don't worry, mom, I'll find him and make sure he gets home."

"Donnie, he doesn't need to come home. I just want to know if he's safe."

"No, enough is enough. Charlie is going home where he belongs." He didn't wait for her reply as he hung up the phone.

Two hours later he was on the plane to Miami. Someone was going to answer his questions or suffer the consequences. He didn't care if he lost his job in the process.

(*v*)

"Oh Charlie." Margaret hung her head in regret.

Calling Don wasn't the right thing to do. She just wanted to know if her baby was okay. She hopes Charlie calls before Don finds him.

Margaret's next problem was keeping Alan from the news outside of LA. He wouldn't hesitate to do anything necessary to get Charlie home if he hears about the Miami incident. The only thing she was lucky for was that Alan didn't know what their youngest was doing in Florida.

She was worried but Charlie's happiness outweighed that. She rather have him away from home and happy than at home and miserable. Don and Alan would never understand Charlie like she did. Her little genius had the heart for adventure and it broke her's everyday to see him stare outside during his lessons. He sacrificed so much from three to twenty-one to please his father. No they won't understand and she'll do everything she can to keep him happy.

(*v*)

Their second day in Colorado was frustrating. The guy they were looking for was nowhere to be found and their phones were constantly ringing. The first call was Don to Billy. Billy kept it short and told his ex-partner that he didn't knew where Charlie was. The second call was from Margaret to Charlie. When they had arrived Charlie found that his phone was dead so while they were sitting in the truck he charged it.

His phone call with his mother was longer. He told her what had happened and that he was okay. She talked to Billy for confirmation and got the man to promise to keep Charlie safe. The third phone call was Don to Charlie. They argued and Charlie hung up. Both ignored Don's calls after that. Then came calls from Charlie's boss and Billy's. Both senior agents promised to handle Don and assured them that he won't hound them anymore.

As the exhaustion set in they called it a night and checked into a motel. Before crawling into bed Charlie worked on his shoulder then sat next to Billy as he iced it. Billy, for the first time, felt content and happy. He was doing his job and he had Charlie with him. For the last few days they had covered every topic from family to world events. They had no secrets between them anymore and they both found themselves falling deeper in love with other. Not that any of them spoke it out loud yet.

The two slept in one bed. Charlie acted as a blanket with his head on Billy's chest and one leg thrown over his. Billy loved it and held the younger man tight against him as they fell asleep.

(*v*)

Several weeks later, Coop and Charlie were working together with very little flaws in their teamwork. Colorado kept them there for three days before they found out the guys was hiding out in a friend's mountain cabin. Billy cussed up a storm after learning that fact and if Charlie wasn't there the redheaded agent would have likely shot the person for helping their fugitive.

Several days after that Charlie got his stitches removed, the doctor and therapist were pleased with his recovery. He left their offices with happy feeling and called his mother as they were leaving the state.

They had gotten so close and comfortable with each other, that they were now putting things in motion to take their relationship to the next step. During the drives, if its Billy's turn, Charlie would be pressed against him applying feather light touches on his body and equally light kisses on his neck. If the drive was almost across the country the touches would get bold. It drove Billy crazy, but he always got his revenge.

When it was Charlie's turn to drive, Billy did the opposite. He would sit on his side of truck, sitting low with his legs spread open. He always started off slow; rubbing himself and letting out deep low moans. Longer drives resulted his jeans and boxers halfway down his thighs as he stroked himself and told Charlie in explicit details what he wanted the younger man to do.

The first time Billy did it Charlie drove into the first secluded place, parked the truck and had his mouth wrapped around Billy's cock before Coop could form any kind of thought. Things worked out well that first time. Coop had one hand buried Charlie's curls tugging tightly causing the younger man to moan around his cock. His other hand was alternating between squeezing and applying sharp slaps to Charlie's ass. It was too much for both of them and caused them to come simultaneously.

After cleaning themselves as best as they could they got back on the road with Billy driving. It became an unspoken agreement that Billy couldn't do something like that every time but Charlie could with his teasing anytime he wanted. Something Coop insisted he do.

(*v*)

Four months after Charlie and Coop began their relationship they met Margaret in Vegas. Charlie thought his mother had the right to meet his boyfriend. So she told Alan she was going to a conference and met the two at the Bellagio's restaurant. Both men were very nervous.

The introductions were made after she hugged her baby for several long minutes. Charlie didn't mind; he missed his mother as much as she missed him. Then they ordered and Margaret started her questioning.

"So, Billy, why did you decide to be an FBI agent?"

"Honestly it sounded better than being a cop. After a while I realized that protecting people was more important."

"Do you have any family?"

"No, not anymore. My dad passed after I celebrated my fifth anniversary with the Bureau."

"Oh I'm sorry."

"It's alright, Mrs. Eppes. So how are things back home?"

"Magaret. Things could be better. Alan is ignoring all things Charlie related. He misses you Charlie but he is so damn stubborn to admit it."

Chalie gave his mother a sad smile and squeezed her hand. "Sorry. Do you think I should at least go back and talk to him?"

"No, you and Billy keep doing what you're doing. This thing is all on your father. Now before I forget. Larry came over a few days ago and told me that he finally caught a break in his research and things were going smoothly. He is still a strange man."

"Yes he is. I'm glad his research is going well. He's been at it for almost ten years."

"I guess that is good. Anyways, Billy, your intentions towards my son."

Billy's blush was as dark as his hair. He cleared his throat and looked at the older woman.

"I-uh, I love him. I plan on keeping him with me as long as he wants me around, and I'll protect him anyway I can."

Both mother and son looked at him. They were speechless by his declaration. The longer they sat there looking at him the harder he blushed.

Charlie moved closer and lightly kissed Billy. "I love you too. I want you around for a long time and while you are protecting me I'll be protecting you."

A thought popped up in her head and couldn't help but voice it out loud. "You two are saying that like you're speaking your marriage vows."

They smiled at each other before looking at the older woman. The idea was a good one, one that they found no reason not to carry forward.

"That's a very good idea. Baby, I know we've only been together for four months, but will you marry me?"

"Of course I will. I would marry you right now if you wanted to."

"Now wait a minute you two. Think about this first before you jump into it with both feet. This is a lifetime commitment. Are you ready for this kind of thing?"

Charlie and Coop looked at each other again and smiled. Billy looked at his soon to be mother-in-law.

"Yes I'm ready for this. Mrs. Eppes, I love your son and will do so for as long as I live. So I'm asking for your blessing to marry him."

Margaret looked at both boys. She saw the love they had for each other and knew at that moment that they would love each other for the rest of their lives. Alan might throw a fit about this whole thing but this moment was about Charlie and his happiness.

"I give you both my blessing to get married. Now lets go hunt down some rings and a respectable chapel."

An hour later they were married. Both wearing identical white gold bands that Margaret bought as a wedding gift. Another hour later they watched the older woman drive off with their wedding photos and video. They were keepsakes she wanted when the time came for the two to announce their marriage to Alan and Don. After she left Billy and Charlie called their bosses and gave them the news. The senior agents were somewhat excited and congratulated the newly married couple.

Their honeymoon was short but Coop silently vowed to make it up to his husband the first chance he got. Charlie wasn't too upset, he understood that their job came first. In all honesty being married to Billy was more than enough.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter! I apologize to you all for the long wait. On a sad note we are almost to the finish line, maybe two or three more chapters left depending on how I want to stretch the remaining four years of Charlie's independence. On a happy note, or so I think, the next chapter will feature the Eppes family's POV. It will also (*spoiler*) have a conversation between Billy and Don.
> 
> Warnings or notices: The sex scene is in between the bold line break symbols. I tried not to do too much details but I think I failed. So I'm giving you all the option to skip it if you want. Also there are some inconsistencies with real estate dealings, I just wanted to make it as simple as they do it on HGTV's House Hunters.
> 
> Happy Reading and Enjoy!

Today they were celebrating their second anniversary. Billy had everything planned. They just had to finish the current case and they can start celebrating.

As usual they were sitting in the truck waiting for their fugitive. This one had them running back and forth across the country for two weeks. Billy and Charlie were tired and frustrated. Billy was just thankful that their boss had given them a month leave. Billy was going to make everyday worth it.

Charlie was lightly dozing on his side of the truck. They had finally caught a break in Ventura, California. A bartender informed them that their guy comes in every night and stays until closing. Charlie and Billy were thankful that the guy finally stopped moving around.

"Baby."

"Hmm. What is it?" Charlie asked opening his eyes to look at his husband.

"I'm gonna go in. Call my cell when you see him."

"Okay." Charlie yawned and stretched his back. They had been sitting in the truck all day.

"Baby, are you gonna be alright?" Billy was worried about leaving Charlie alone.

"I'll be fine. Go on before he shows up."

With a parting kiss Billy got out of the truck. Charlie watched his husband stride into the bar. He turned the radio on and snagged one of Billy's energy drinks. After this he was going to force Billy to check them in somewhere. Charlie desperately wanted to sleep in a real bed.

An hour later, Charlie spotted their fugitive. The cocky look the man was wearing tempted Charlie's need to pull his gun. This man was responsible for embezzling money from large corporations. The first time he was caught the FBI was only able to recover half of the money he stole. The investigation was still on-going to find the other half. Charlie himself was roped into looking over the files when he and Billy were given the order to find the man.

"He's headed inside." He responded the second Billy answered his phone.

"I see him. Keep alert in case he comes running. And baby, please be careful."

"You too."

Charlie tossed his phone on the dash and watched the door. He knew the man way going to run, so Charlie had the truck running as he waited. Not ten minutes later the cocky bastard is out the door. Charlie threw the truck into drive and drove ahead of the man. He swerved the truck to block the guy's progress. Charlie jumped out of the truck and pointed his gun at the fugitive.

"Get down on your knees and put your hands on your head." Charlie ordered forcibly. He saw his husband come up behind the fugitive silently in case the man decides to bolt again.

The guy looked at Charlie for a moment before dropping down to his knees and putting his hands on his head. Charlie walked closer to box the guy between him and Billy. His husband quickly grabbed the guy's arm after cuffing one wrist. Billy cuffed the other and helped the guy stand.

"You're lucky you complied. My partner there can shoot a moving target three hundred feet away. Not that you would have gotten that far." Billy told the man as he put him in the back of the truck.

"Billy, be nice." Charlie chided.

"I was being nice." Billy replied with a mock hurt on his face.

Charlie shook his head and giggled. "Come on. We need to get him locked up."

"You'll pay for that." Billy growled in Charlie's ear before slapping him firmly on the ass.

Charlie yelped but didn't reply. He climbed into the truck. Billy smirked and got in. Charlie was perfect for him. He really wanted to call Don and thank him. After all the oldest Eppes brother made their meeting possible. Billy was so deeply in love with Charlie he wasn't going to let anyone take his husband away. He'll fight tooth and nails to keep them together.

"The closest building is in LA." Billy reminded Charlie.

Charlie sighed. "I know. At least Don is still in Albuquerque."

Billy lightly brushed his fingers over Charlie's hand. He hated that Charlie was still in pain over what happened five years ago. At least Margaret was on Charlie's side and kept him updated on everything. Billy knew his husband was missing his family, but couldn't bring himself to take the step toward home. He was thankful that Charlie didn't shut him out and lets Billy comfort him when he needs it.

The drive to the LA field office was quiet. None of them spoke a word. Charlie had checked and found their fugitive sleeping in the back. Billy was drumming quietly on the steering wheel to the music in his head. Charlie couldn't stop the smile that formed on his face as he watched his husband. They have been married for two years, yet Charlie still felt like he had when he and Billy first got together.

Charlie loved his husband with every fiber of his being. Billy was a romantic and will deny it every time Charlie mentioned it. The former Eppes gets a surprise once or twice a week. Billy goes out of his way to please Charlie. Sometimes its romantic dinners in a real restaurant, or a movie if there is time between hunts. Billy will also pay a little extra to get a better hotel that offers room service. They had spent a blissful three days in said hotel room. Billy also makes sure that Charlie has a never ending supply of paper, pencils and gummy bears. Charlie in turn makes sure Billy has a supply of dark chocolate, magazines, sci-fi books (Billy is a secret sci-fi geek), and video games for Billy's last birthday present-a PSP. Billy had fucked Charlie for the rest of night as a thank you, Charlie was bowlegged the next day and loved it.

The math genius was brought out of his musings by Billy's hand on his leg. He looked over and gave the redhead a smile. He was still amazed that this man loved him for him and not his math.

"I was just thinking about how much I love you." He whispered softly.

"I love you too Baby. I was just letting you know we're here. Why don't you grab us some dinner and coffee, I'll take care of our runner." Billy's voice was just as soft.

Charlie nodded. "Anything in particular?"

"No. Whatever you think sounds good at the moment."

"Alright."

Charlie slid behind the wheel when Billy got out. With one last look he drove away after Billy pulled their fugitive out and closed the door. Charlie drove to a little out of the way Thai place. A love for Thai food is one of things they have in common. Charlie ordered all of their favorites, then found a coffee shop. He was back at the FBI building in under an hour. Billy came out fifteen minutes later.

Billy inhaled deeply. "Thai food. It's been awhile since we've had any. Good choice." He leaned over and gave Charlie a quick kiss.

"Did everything go smoothly?" Charlie asked as Billy drove out of LA and to the closest motel.

"Yes. I learned something interesting while I was waiting."

Charlie turned to face his husband. "What?"

"The assistant director is currently making a deal with Albuquerque's office. He wants Don to transfer to LA and run his own team. The AD is also trying to find out who the mysterious agent is in Fugitive Recovery. He wants him to co-run the team with Don." Billy looked over and smiled at Charlie.

Charlie shook his head. "The man isn't the brightest if he thinks Don and I can run a team together. Our team might kill us before we get a chance to kill each other."

Billy laughed. "I had the same thought when I was told."

"How does everyone know this? Surely the AD would keep it quiet until he knew for sure that Don would accept the deal. The thing about me is no surprise. Every field office is trying to figure out my identity since they found out. Atlanta just thinks I'm a consultant."

"I know, Baby. I find the whole damn thing funny. As for the gossip about Don, the AD let it known because he is hoping someone in the office will talk to Don and convince him to transfer. There is a lot of agents who want to work with Don."

"I know. Some of them want to work with you and Ian."

"I won't work with anyone but you. Speaking of have you spoke to Ian lately?"

"Yes. He called last night from Vermont. The guy he is chasing after is hiding in the forest. From the sound of his voice, Ian is having the time of his life with this one."

"Why didn't you mentioned this last night?"

"You were sound asleep when he called. I didn't have the heart to wake you and I didn't mentioned it til now is because we needed to focus on our runner."

"Okay." Billy replied as he pulled into a motel's parking lot. "Let's check in and eat. We need to go to sleep early, we have to get up early."

Charlie's brows furrowed. "Why?"

Billy grinned before kissing Charlie's cheek. He climbed out of the truck. "Secret." He said before closing the door and walking away.

Charlie huffed in annoyance. He was unable to stop the smile that was slowly forming on his face. Another of Billy's romantic thoughts. He'll let Billy have his way, but Charlie will get him back.

After checking in and securing the room, Billy and Charlie ate their dinner, showered, made love and went to sleep. At five they were up and dressed. They stopped to grab a quick breakfast and coffee before Billy drove them to their destination. He was so excited and couldn't wait to see Charlie's face.

Charlie was surprised when Billy drove them to LAX. He was confused the whole time Billy paid for parking and walked them to their gate. It wasn't until he saw the destination on the screen behind the guy checking boarding tickets. He turned to Billy with wide eyes.

"Billy...what?"

Billy chuckled and placed a soft kiss on his husband's lips. "You told me once that you dream of going back one day. So I got us a month vacation and plane tickets. Happy Anniversary, Baby."

Charlie didn't care where they were at the moment, he jumped Billy and kissed him deeply. He didn't think he could love Billy anymore than he already did, but man had to go and surprise him with a trip to Hawaii. Charlie had dreamed for years of returning to the islands. Billy made him the happiest with this surprise.

"Thank you so much. I love this. I love you." He said in between kisses.

Billy just laughed and held Charlie close. He gave all the bystanders a smug grin when Charlie wasn't occupying his mouth. They all just shook their heads. Some glared or gave him disgusted looks. Billy ignored them, nothing could bother him at the moment. His Baby was happy and that's all that mattered.

"We need to board or we'll miss the flight."

With one more kiss, Charlie broke away from his husband. He pulled Billy over to the door. The guy checked their tickets and the paperwork for the guns and badges. They happily boarded the plane and took their seats. Charlie snuggled as close as the seat permitted and started whispering how much he loved Billy. Billy held him tightly and returned the words. The redhead's mind started planning out how to top next year's anniversary present. Charlie was thinking of all things he was going to do to Billy when they got to the hotel.

**(*v*)**

The second the hotel door was closed, Charlie attacked Billy. They fell to the floor with Charlie on top. Billy would have said something about it but only a moan escaped as Charlie grazed his teeth along his neck. Charlie worked quickly to remove his husband's clothes. Once Billy was completely naked Charlie went about driving him crazy.

He started with nips and licks. Every inch of Billy's skin was red and covered with a thin layer of Charlie's saliva. Charlie sucked marks into his husband's collarbone and hipbones. The math genius was lost in giving his husband as much pleasure as he could. The sounds Billy made only encouraged him more.

Billy was lost as well. It doesn't happen very often that Charlie takes control, but he loves it when his little husband does. Charlie never disappoints to get him off in the most delicious way. Billy thrust his hips when he felt Charlie hot mouth engulf the head of his cock. His hands immediately gripped those tempting curls.

Charlie hollowed his cheeks and sucked the wide head of Billy's cock. His hands rolled and squeezed the heavy balls. He groaned around the head when Billy tightened his grip. Charlie loved it when Billy buried his fingers in his hair. At his husband's desperate pleads he sucked more of the thick long cock in his mouth, not stopping until the coarse red hair tickled his nose.

"Fuck, Charlie!" Billy yelled when Charlie's throat squeezed around him. His hips thrust up pushing his cock deeper into Charlie's throat when the younger man moaned.

Charlie pulled up slowly, letting his tongue trace the large vein. He licked the pre-come out of the slit before descending back down. Charlie bobbed his head up and down in rhythm to Billy's sharp thrusts. He ignored his own throbbing cock that was pushing against the zipper of his jeans; he focused on Billy.

Billy needed Charlie, needed to be inside him. The redhead agent loves being buried deep inside his husband. If he had it his way he would always be inside Charlie.

"Charlie. Naked. Now." He gasped out, Charlie's mouth was moving faster.

Charlie was thankful for button down shirts. He slowed his pace as he stripped out of his clothes. He had the forethought to grab the lube out of his pocket before kicking his jeans away. Charlie moved his body to kneel between his husband's legs. He slicked the fingers of his free hand with the lube, then reached back to prepare himself.

"God." Billy moaned as he caught sight of Charlie preparing himself.

Charlie moaned around Billy's cock as his fingers brushed his prostate. He scissored the two one more time before withdrawing them slowly, at the same time he pulled his mouth off Billy. His husband let out a whimper at the lost. Charlie coated the hard cock with lube. He straddle Billy and kissed him as he slowly slid Billy's cock inside of him.

Billy licked the inside of Charlie's mouth removing all the taste of himself. He swallowed all the sounds Charlie made as his cock went deeper into the soft heat. Once Charlie was seated on his thighs Billy broke the kiss and looked at his husband. The brunet had a blissful look on his face as his chocolate colored eyes were hazy with lust. With a smile, Billy attached his lips to Charlie's neck. He sucked a bruise on the tan skin, he placed a matching bruise on the other side and at the base of his throat.

"Billy." Charlie whined, slowly rocking his hips.

"What, Baby?" Billy teased.

"Please, let me move."

Billy removed his hands, not remembering when he placed them on Charlie's hips. "Go on, Baby." He encouraged as he started stroking Charlie's cock.

Charlie groaned, rolling his hips. He lifted himself off Billy slowly then dropped down. The pace was quick and hard as he knew neither of them could last long. Charlie place his hands on Billy's chest to get more leverage. With another roll he found his prostate and mewled. Charlie squeezed his inner muscles, wanting Billy to go first.

Billy couldn't handle it anymore. He abandoned Charlie's cock to grip his hips. The thrusting got harder as Charlie's walls got tighter. Billy let his release happen as his vision blacked out. He felt Charlie's come coat his chest and heard his name being yelled.

Charlie dropped onto Billy as the last of his come spurted out. Billy was still twitching inside him. He smiled as Billy's strong arms wrapped around him. His favorite place to be.

"I think you killed me this time, Baby." Billy muttered into his ear.

"No, not this time. I'll try again on our next anniversary." Charlie replied, placing a soft kiss on his husband's neck.

"A bed will be more comfortable."

Charlie laughed. "The truck would be more comfortable, but I don't feel like moving right now."

"Same. I love you Charlie."

"I love you too." Charlie responded as he dozed on top of his husband.

**(*v*)**

The sun felt good on his skin as the salty air relaxed his body. He was lying on the beach watching his husband surf as if he belonged on the water. Billy had his book over his lap to hide his erection. The sight of Charlie all wet always turns him on, those damn curls plastered to his face, the lean fit body glistened in the sunlight. If they weren't public Billy would have his tempting husband naked on the sand or in the water. Sadly he had to wait until they were back at the hotel.

After the first week, Billy saw why Charlie loved Hawaii. This place was the most relaxing place he had ever went to. The food was good, the people were nice, the island itself was beautiful with all the different colors. Billy knew Charlie didn't want to leave this place again, he understood that. He himself didn't want to leave either.

So as another anniversary present he started looking for rental houses. The house could be their summer or winter home. They had a decent nest egg and neither one really ever spent all of their paychecks. Charlie was getting paid by both the NSA and the FBI, he tried to get the NSA payments to stop but Morrow told him he was still an agent for them. Billy's boss told him the same thing. He had already set up an appointment with the realtor.

Charlie swam to shore, he was feeling lonely out in the water. His husband wasn't very good at surfing and had opt to sunbathe. Once he was out of the water he made his way to Billy. The redhead had his eyes closed, Charlie smiled wickedly. He removed the book and spot his husband very prominent erection. Charlie stood over Billy and shook his head, letting the cold water fall on his husband. He laughed at Billy's yelp.

Billy glared at his smiling husband. "You'll pay for that Charles Cooper."

Charlie laughed again. "You'll have to catch me first." He taunted before bolting.

Charlie ran straight to the water and dove in. He swam as fast as his arms permitted. The younger man let out his own yelp when someone grabbed his ankle. He turned and found Billy with feral look in his eyes. He swallowed thickly as his husband pulled him closer.

Billy banded his arms around Charlie's back as soon as his upper body was close enough. He sharply nipped Charlie's neck to stop his attempts to get away. He chuckled lowly when his husband stopped all movement and tilted his head. Billy nipped him again following it with a soothing lick. Charlie moaned and bucked his hips into Billy's still hard length.

"Are you sorry yet?" Billy whispered in Charlie's ear.

"No. Not in the slightest." Charlie replied with a grin.

Billy slid one hand into Charlie's shorts to squeeze one ass cheek. He smirked at Charlie's low moan. He kneaded the plumb flesh, eliciting more sounds out of Charlie. His free hand tangled into Charlie's wet curls. His mind was screaming at him that they were in public, while his body was screaming to take Charlie right there. With one more sharp nip, Billy pulled away from Charlie. A bolt of desire shot to his cock at Charlie's desperate plead to continue.

Charlie whimpered when Billy didn't pull him back into his arms. He opened his eyes to see if Billy was still with him. His husband looked the way he felt at the moment.

"Why did you stop?" He whined.

"We're in public. I have no desire to get arrest for public indecency, public lewdness, and be listed as a sex offender for giving children a show they are too young to see."

"But...but we're in the water and too far from the shore. No one can see anything." Charlie tried to reason. The logical part of his brain wasn't working at the moment.

"Baby, you aren't thinking straight at the moment. I'll continue this later. We have a couple of appointments to get to today."

"Fine." Charlie pouted and swam away from infuriating husband.

Billy laughed and shook head before following. His husband could tempt a saint, Billy doesn't know how he had the will to resist the minx. He was thankful that the cold water took care of his problem once he made it back and rejoined Charlie. They put on dry clothes in the public restroom. Billy drove them to the realtor's office.

"Billy, why are we here?" Charlie asked, brows furrowed in confusion.

"We are going to look for a house. It will be our escape from fugitive hunting. Whether we rent the place or buy it, is your choice."

Charlie smile widely. "Really? You want to own a home here."

"Yes. And when we retire we'll move here permanently. What do you say?"

Charlie launched across the arm rest and wrapped his arms around Billy. His mouth attached to his husband, he kissed him passionately. Billy really needed to stop surprising him like this. He loved them, don't get him wrong, but his endearing husband makes it hard for him to compete, even if Billy tells him he doesn't need to.

When the separated, Charlie jumped out of the car and into the building. Billy followed at a much slower pace. He found Charlie talking to the realtor with a big happy grin on his face, the woman just had a small smile as she listened to him. Billy sat next to Charlie and placed a hand on the back of his neck.

"A private beach is a must have. No carpeting, updated kitchen, large master bedroom." Charlie finished telling the woman.

"What about you Mr. Cooper? What would you like?"

"A large updated bathroom, a couple of guest rooms, an office. I also wouldn't mind a bit of a seclusion. Charlie and I have grown used to the solitude of the road. We both came from big cities."

Realtor nodded. "I think I have a few places that fit what you two listed. Some of them might not have all of it but will have the important ones. One more thing, is this a rental or are you looking to own the house?'

Billy looked are Charlie. "Your choice, Baby."

"Owning. It will make upkeep easier to keep track of."

"Alright. Wait here while I search my files."

When she left them, Charlie gave Billy a quick kiss. "You need to stop surprising me like this."

"Never. If I wasn't so damn set in my ways, you would at home spoiled and pampered everyday."

Charlie laughed and kissed Billy again. "Good thing you are set in your ways. I love sitting next to you everyday in the truck chasing after fugitives."

"Yeah, a good thing." Billy agreed.

The realtor came back a few moments later with a smile. "I found three that fit what you are looking for in general. Do want to look now?"

"Yes." Billy replied standing up, he took Charlie's hand to help him up.

The first house had some seclusion, but the beach wasn't private. The master bedroom was large with en suite bathroom. The kitchen was large but needed a few updates. Charlie like it but didn't feel like it was home.

The second wasn't secluded, but the plants and trees offered some privacy. The beach was private. Charlie fell in love with the kitchen and it stainless steel appliances. Billy loved the bedroom and the attached bath. Both of them loved the location. It was also a turn-key.

The third house was secluded with a private beach. They loved the inside of the house. The only thing that made them hesitate was the fact that the closest town was an hour away. They had talked about on the drive back to the realtor's office. By that time they had already made a final decision.

"So do you have a decision made?" She asked them carefully.

Charlie smiled. "Yes. We're going with the second house. We both loved the open layout of the main area and the size of the rooms. The plants and trees give it a secluded feel."

"Great. I'll draw up the paperwork. Do you want to purchase it at the asking price or try for a lower price?"

"The asking price isn't much and it will be a vacation home. For now at least." Billy answered.

"Okay. Wait one moment I'll get the paperwork and we'll get everything started. How long will you be on the island?"

"Until the end of the of the month?" Charlie answered.

"Should be enough time. The previous owners are desperate to sell it quickly. I'll call them, give the offer and the rest is up to them. I'll call you when I have an answer. They will need to come in a sign the paperwork to relinquish the deed to you. You will need to sign the paperwork accepting the deed and taking it to get it changed into your name. You will also need to make sure all the legal work is done concerning taxes." She explained, before leaving to get the paperwork.

Charlie turned to Billy. "I love you. You didn't have to do this."

Billy grabbed Charlie's hand and kissed the knuckles. "I love you too. I did this for both of us. I know how much you love this place and I want you to be happy. Fugitive hunting is not forever, baby, and I want us to have a place where we can settle down and enjoy ourselves for the rest of our lives. Who knows maybe we'll even add a few rugrats and you can teach them surfing and math."

Charlie smiled softly. "You'll teach them how to love and be safe. Just promise no target practice until they're thirteen at least."

"I promise, baby." Billy replied sincerely with small smile.

They were startled when the realtor came back. She gave them a knowing smile and handed over the paperwork. Billy and Charlie spent the next hour reading and signing everything. The happy couple left the office and went back to their hotel room. Both of them were thinking about their future as they laid in bed feeling sated and content.

(*v*)

A week before they were set to leave, their realtor called and told them the previous owners accepted their offer. Billy rushed Charlie to the office and signed all the remaining paperwork. It didn't surprise Charlie when they found themselves at City Hall getting the deed changed and notarized. Another non-surprising event was their private celebration in their room.

The rest of the week was spent ordering the furniture and overseeing the deliveries. Billy did an extensive search for a top-of-the-line security system. He oversaw the installation and made sure nothing was done wrong. He also made sure the alarm had a decent response time from the police. HPD's chief was falling over himself in assuring that none of his officers will lag on the response. Charlie was mentally laughing thinking that the man was going to wet himself if he got anymore excited.

On their last day, or night, Billy took Charlie to their house and made love to him in every room and outside. Even in the dark water. Charlie was floating on love/lust high for the rest of the night and the following morning. Billy wore a smug smile the whole time.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My sincerest apologies for making you all wait a whole year for an update. I just couldn't get myself to write it. So I hope this chapter comes out alright.  
> On a sad note the last chapter will be posted next week. It is done, just needs to be typed and proofed. 
> 
> Happy reading and Enjoy!

Alan Eppes has always prided himself in being a loving and caring father and husband. Or at least he did until his youngest son decides to leave home to travel instead of staying at home and settling down. He just doesn't understand why Charlie wanted to leave. His wife leaves the room every time he brings up his displeasure of Charlie leaving. He has a suspicion that she is hiding something from him. Then there is his oldest son Don. Before, Don never called him much less talk to him, but when he called about Charlie leaving, Don had called him almost everyday. Or he used to until Margaret stepped in and told Don to leave Charlie alone.

When his wife left for another trip, Alan followed her. To his surprise she went to Vegas. Another surprise was that she was meeting Charlie and some redheaded male that looked older than his son. Alan watched the group as pain and sadness pierced his heart. The older redhead was playing with Charlie's curls while Charlie was explaining something to his mom. Alan wandered what had Charlie so happy, something that had never been in his eyes before. He wondered why Charlie was letting the man touch him like that. Alan observed to find a reason only for a glint bounce of Charlie's left hand. Alan was floored, his youngest son was married and no one told him. The anger settled inside him with the realization that the redhead was Charlie's husband.

So many questions were running through his head. He couldn't find answers to any of them. Feeling overwhelmed and emotionally exhausted Alan left quietly and went back home. He didn't tell anybody about he had saw. He had spent months trying to come up with answers. Every time he came up empty he felt angry at himself when his conscious would remind him that he was reason Charlie left. The reason Charlie doesn't come home or call and talk to him.

Alan Eppes hated himself for driving his youngest son away. He had tried many times to call Charlie and apologize, but he just couldn't dial the numbers. Alan dreams of nothing more than to hold his baby boy tightly in his arms and never let go again. If and when Charlie and his husband comes home, they will be welcome to stay and live in the house. Alan wanted his baby back.

(*v*)

Margaret Eppes had watch her husband over the years. She had seen the sadness in his eyes every time he sits at the table or passes by Charlie's bedroom. She knew that he had tried to call Charlie, but could never dial the phone. Margaret told Charlie just as much, but her baby was still hurting over what had happened all those years ago. As an unspoken answer Charlie was waiting for Alan to call. He needed to know that his father still loved him and wanted him to come home. Margaret hated that all of her men were stubborn as mules

As the years passed by she tried to get them to talk to each other. She knew Billy was working on getting Charlie to go home even if it was for a visit. Margaret was happy and grateful that her little boy had found someone to love him so deeply. During their last trip she was surprised to hear that her son-in-law had taken Charlie to Hawaii and that they bought a home on the island. On their next long vacation time, they took her to see the house and the island. She loved it as much as her boys did. Margaret had told Alan that she was going to be was with Charlie and see his new home. Her husband just gave her a pained look and walked out of the room.

They were now coming up on five years. Things were changing and Margaret didn't like it. She had received some terrible news from the doctors. Afterwards she told Alan and together they cried. Her husband had started clinging to her, so much so that she had to retire early and stay at home. She wanted to spend as much time with her husband as she possibly could. When the final test results came in, they called their boys.

(*v*)

Don Eppes thought that nothing in his life could go wrong. He had the job he wanted, a girlfriend he loves, his parents were alright, and his baby brother was still alive and happy. Yeah his life was good and he prays that it stays that way.

The agents life had came crashing down around him when he received a call from his mother. His girlfriend ended their relationship instead of coming with him. His parents were angry and upset about the his mother's bad health. Don didn't hesitate to put in for a transfer. It was accepted right away since the Assistant Director wanted him to run the Major Case team. Don packed his apartment and put Albuquerque in his review mirror in just three days.

(*v*)

Everyday Charlie wonders if his life is a dream. He works for the FBI and occasionally the NSA. He is partnered with his husband and together they chase down bad guys. Charlie loves his job and loves working with his husband. That's why it feels like a dream sometimes. Everything is perfect in that part of his life and he wouldn't change that. However the family side of his life is a different story. His father doesn't talk to him, the man simply hates the fact that Charlie quit teaching math. His brother hates the fact that Charlie is still the good son, calling home or visiting their mother when he is close by. His mother on the other hand is happy for him. Charlie loves her for her support and undying love. His mother has been the rock in his life, but one day that all shattered his dreamlike life. Charlie will forever remember that day.

It was two months after he and Billy bought their house. They were in Salt Lake City looking for a corporate embezzler. They were staking out the man's ex-wife's house when Charlie's phone starting ringing. Without taking his eyes off his surroundings he answered the phone.

"Charles Cooper."

"Charlie, are you busy?" Margaret asked, her voice sounded weak.

"Not at the moment. What's wrong?"

He heard her cough before answering. "Sweetheart, there is no easy way to say this, but I'm sick. The doctors are giving me a few months."

Charlie felt like someone shot him while trying to pull his heart out. No, this can't be happening, he mentally cried out.

"No, please no." He whimpered, shaking his head.

"Charlie...baby, what's wrong?" Billy spoke, pulling Charlie into his arms.

"Mom is sick. The doctor gave her a few months." Charlie repeated. "Mom, why didn't you call sooner?"

"I didn't want to worry you until the final test results came in."

"Billy and I will be there at the end of the week, maybe sooner if our guy shows up. Are you staying at the hospital or at home?"

"The hospital. Charlie, your dad and brother rarely leave. Please only come in after visiting hours. I'll tell the doctors and nurses. I don't want any fighting."

"Don't worry, mom, Billy and I will stay out of sight. Now you get some rest and we'll see you soon. We love you."

"I love you both as well."

After the call ended Charlie buried his face in his husband's hard chest and cried. Billy held him tightly and gave him all the comfort he needed to let go. Charlie never expected to get that kind of news.

Billy felt Charlie's body relax just as the sobs went quiet. It made him feel helpless to see his husband in this much pain and he can't do anything to prevent it. So he did the next best thing, holding Charlie and giving him all the love and comfort he needs right now. Billy called for a backup agent and told his boss why he and Charlie needed time off. The off time was approved, the agent was on his way.

The first thing Charlie noticed when he woke up was that they were moving. He was confused, he knew they weren't suppose to leave until the runner was caught. He twisted around to look in the backseat and saw that it was empty.

"Billy?" Charlie questioned, looking at his husband.

"I called in to get a replacement and time off. Both were granted right away."

Charlie moved closer to his husband and kissed the side of his neck softly. "Thank you."

Billy wrapped an arm around Charlie. "You don't need to thank me. Its part of my job as your husband to take care of you. Also I love your mom and want to be there for her as well."

Charlie kissed Billy's neck again before settling closer into his side. This is what he loves most about Billy. His husband always puts him first and the job second. Charlie couldn't ask for a better spouse.

They had only stopped for food, gas, and the restroom. They were able to make it to LA by lunch time the following day. After checking into a hotel close to the hospital, Billy and Charlie went to said hospital to talk to Margaret's doctor. The doctor told them everything then guided them to Margaret's room. The room, thankfully, was voided of Alan and Don. Charlie rushed to his mother and hugged her. Together they cried while Billy rubbed Charlie's back soothingly. Billy kissed his mother-in-law's tear stain cheek after Charlie pulled away. The redhead sat in the chair with his husband in his lap.

"I thought you were on the job."

Charlie laughed. "Billy called in for us and left when our replacement showed up."

Margaret smiled at her son-in-law. "Thank you."

"You don't need to thank me. I love you and Charlie, he needed to be here and you needed him here. It was no big deal to make that happen."

"I'm so thankful my son has you, Billy. That's why I'm not afraid to leave him. I know you'll be there for him and comfort him, love him, and get him through the loss. You two have a strong love and bond. My one regret is not being able to see it continue and grow with children." She wiped the tears away as she smiled at them sadly.

"You'll see it. You'll see the kids and find a way to help guide us in raising them." Billy smiled softly at the woman he loves like his own mother.

Margaret laughed. "I suppose you are right. Also haunt you if my grandchildren touch a gun before they are eighteen."

"Fifteen," Billy countered. "I want them to be able to protect themselves."

"Only for protection, William Cooper." Margaret sternly warned.

"Yes, ma'am. Now is there anything we can get you?"

"No, I'm fine."

"Where's dad and Don?" Charlie asked breaking his silence.

"Work. They were driving me crazy with the constant hovering. Also you father took up ranting about your absence. Donnie, apparently, has faith that you'll be here, but you father doesn't think so." Margaret explained with a scowl.

"Should I let him know I'm here?"

"No. He is likely to start up the old argument. Don on the other hand will get angry with the fact that his kid brother is married to his best friend."

Charlie and Billy laughed, both knew Don would be more than angry. "Alright, mom. You know what is best."

"I'm sorry to interrupt, Mrs. Eppes." A nurse spoke walking into the room. "Your husband is on his way up."

"Thank you. You two go and come back later." Billy and Charlie kissed Margaret's cheek before hurrying out the door.

In their hotel, Charlie locked the door and looked at his husband. Billy was sitting at the table looking over the menu. Charlie stripped out of his clothes as he made his way to the redhead. He straddled Billy's lap and wrapped his arms around the man's neck. Billy's hands went straight to Charlie's ass.

"Can I help you with something, Mr. Cooper?"

"I want you to love me, Billy." Charlie whispered looking into his husband's blue eyes.

Billy leaned forward, attaching his lips to Charlie's. The kiss was slow and unhurried. He showed Charlie that he was loved and not alone with that one kiss. Billy's hands slowly caressed Charlie's body, not giving it enough to arouse but enough to comfort and relax his husband. The kiss was broken only for Billy to kiss down Charlie's jaw to his neck where he licked and sucked softly. Charlie keened and mewled as he slowly rocked in his husband's lap.

The redheaded agent grabbed the back of his husband's knees as he stood up. He ignored Charlie's sound of surprise as he walked the naked man to the bed. He laid the brunet on the mattress, then stripped out of his own clothes. Billy retrieved the lube from his bag before rejoining Charlie. This time he kissed up his husband's body bypassing the hardening cock. Billy slicked his fingers then pushed two inside Charlie's heated body. Charlie's body arched into his when he brushed the prostate.

Billy covered his husband's mouth, licking into it just as he added a third finger. He swallowed all of Charlie's mewls and moans. With on last firm nudge to Charlie's prostate, Billy withdrew his fingers. He looked into Charlie's dark eyes as he slowly slicked his cock then slid into his husband's open body. Billy grunted when Charlie's nails raked up his back. He loves wearing Charlie's marks.

Charlie raised his legs until his knees were gripping Billy's ribs. A cry left him when the older man sucked on his neck deeply just as Billy began moving his hips. The pace was slow and steady, Billy hit his prostate on every thrust. Charlie laid under his husband arching his body into the hard one above him. Billy's caresses and kisses matched the lazy pace, showing him just how much the redhead loved him. He returned the same soft touches and loving kisses, wanting Billy to know he felt the same.

Their slow lovemaking lasted an hour, neither man cared. Billy's eyes stared into Charlie's. Both were filled with love and undying devotion. Billy rolled his hips to adjust the pace. His inward thrusts were still slow, but they were now firm and deep. Charlie met every thrust and moaned Billy's name. Together they came, their release was so much more passionate and intense.

With whispered words of love, Billy left the bed only to return seconds later. He cleaned his exhausted husband then climbed in next to him. Billy held Charlie tight against his side as they both slept.

(*v*)

Over the month the two men avoided the male Eppes. They spent as much time with Margaret as they could. Sometimes Charlie goes alone. It was those visits that Charlie begs Billy to love him every time he came back to the hotel. Billy would show Charlie with either slow tenderness or passionate frenzy, both last all night and left the husbands exhausted.

On their last day Charlie clung to Billy not letting his husband leave his side. They were somehow able to visit Margaret for two hours. Afterwards they left with heavy hearts. Billy gave the doctor his number and told him to call when there's a change.

Days later the Coopers were back to work. Everyday Charlie calls his mom and spent hours on the phone with her. Some days his father and brother were in the room, Margaret made sure they knew who she was talking to. One day Charlie heard his father rant and his brother called him selfish. It was that time Billy told Margaret to tell them to shut up. He lost his temper seeing his husband cry at the hurt words that were spoken. It took three days to bring Charlie back to himself, in that time Margaret banned Don and Alan from the room.

Charlie's life went pear-shaped five months later. Billy received the doctor's call informing them of their lost and expressing his sympathy. Charlie spoke to one of Margaret's friends to get the funeral date and time. Billy stayed by Charlie's side giving some silent comfort.

The day of the funeral Charlie and Billy sat in the back. They spoke their goodbyes to the woman who loved and supported them from the beginning. Billy made a silent vow to his mother-in-law to always love and take care of Charlie. At the cemetery the two stood under a tree hiding in the shade. Billy stood behind Charlie holding him tight against his body. When Don and Alan left Billy and Charlie stepped out to stay their final goodbye. They left taking one of the roses with them.

(*v*)

Charlie found that life moved on, but only at a slow pace. He and Billy kept busy with work, occasionally they talked about taking a step forward. It was four months after the funeral before they stopped talking about it and did something.

The younger Cooper researched the doctors, Billy took over the surrogate agencies. With help from their bosses they got in contact with a scientist who works for the government and an agency that passed the background checks of both the FBI and NSA. They met with the scientist first. The man told them about a successful DNA project. The doctor explained about splicing, separating two different DNAs in half and attaching them together. He explained he'll take sperm from them and combined it, making it half Billy half Charlie. Then he brought a female colleague in and she explained the process of the embryos and implanting them in the surrogate.

Charlie asked if the splicing will cause problems for the child. Both doctors assured him that there is no problems in the child that doesn't come from the parents. After deliberating for hours Billy and Charlie decided to go for it.

Next came picking the surrogate. They spent two weeks going over their choices. Together they chose a woman who is an Ivy League graduate. She has dark red hair and grey eyes. Charlie picked her for her brains, while Billy picked her for the healthy life she lives. They waited for the background checks to pass before talking to her. She told them she would be happy to carry their child. From there everything kicked off.

Over the nine months Billy and Charlie kept in constant contact with Megan. They made sure to be at each doctor appointment. The Coopers were over the moon every time they saw their baby on the monitor. At the seventh month they received a surprise. The doctor found a second baby. Charlie and Billy were floored. All three adults wondered how it was possible. Nevertheless the men loved the second child as much as the first.

After finding out they were having twins Billy sold his apartment and they bought their second home. The second one is in New Orleans, where they first met. This one is smaller than their first home. It has three bedrooms and two bathrooms. The kitchen had been updated, the living and dining room were open and spacious. When the paperwork finalized they furnished the house. The twins were sharing a room, Billy and Charlie decorated it with cherry wood furniture. The walls were painted in a dove grey and bordered with monkeys. The bedding, lamps, toys were monkeys as well. Before the due date the FBI sent them a retired agent. The agent will help out with the twins. Megan moved in two weeks before the due date. Three days later she went into labor.

Billy and Charlie welcomed Eliot Donald and Margaret Joyce Cooper. Eliot and Joyce were Billy's parents' names. Eliot and Maggie resembled Billy and Charlie perfectly. Eliot has Charlie's hair color, nose, and face shape. He has Billy's hair texture, bone structure and eye color with a little bit of grey in them. Maggie has Billy's hair color, though it might be dark like Megan's Merlot color. She also has Billy's nose. Her eyes match her brother's. From Charlie she received his curly hair and cheekbones. The rest of her looks came from Megan, something both men were grateful for.

Eliot and Maggie met the deputy directors of the FBI and NSA, and Ian Edgerton. Billy's boss gave them both a teddy bear. Charlie's boss, gave them a box of unisex onesies and pacifiers. Tom told them to keep a pacifier close by and keep extras on hand. Ian gave each of them a camouflage onesie and told Billy and Charlie that he will teach them all about tracking. Their nanny, Susan, gifted them with baby blankets. Megan gave Billy and Charlie baby books.

Billy caught the sad look in his husband's eyes and knew Charlie wanted his father and brother there. Billy knew Charlie was ready to go home soon.

(*v*)

It took four months to find a routine. Charlie stayed with Susan if the hunt was going to take longer than two days. If the hunt was close by and would be short Charlie went with Billy. After every hunt Billy would go back home as soon as the paperwork was signed. Charlie never went on a hunt alone. He preferred to stay with the twins. Billy took less hunts to stay at home more. He wanted to be a part of his kids' life.

The family of four lived in a happy bubble. Billy and Charlie doted on their twins. The day the twins started walking Charlie looked at Billy.

"Its time to go home."

Three days before Charlie's thirtieth birthday they were on the road to LA. Eliot and Maggie would be meeting their grandfather and uncle for the first time in two years. Billy had wanted it to be sooner, but they spent the final year packing the house and putting it on the market. Their bosses had to go through a long process to get them an extended leave. A great deal of their stuff was shipped to a storage unit in LA.

The morning of Charlie's birthday they drove to and sat outside the Craftsman house. Charlie stared at the house that used to be his home.

"Charlie, are you ready for this?" Billy repeated.

"As I'll ever be. I love you, Billy Cooper."

"I love you too. Now lets get the twins before they wake up."

Billy stood by his husband's side as Charlie knocked on the door. Seconds later it opened revealing Alan.

"Charlie?" Alan breathe out.

"Hi, Dad." Charlie whispered.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The final chapter. Hope you all like it.   
> Warning: Lots of dialogue.
> 
> Happy reading and Enjoy!

Charlie shifted Maggie as he stood there looking at his shell-shock father. The older man hadn't spoken a word pass his name or moved for the past ten minutes. He could hear Billy whispering to Eliot.

"Hey, dad, who's at the--Billy? Charlie?" Don spoke as he stepped up behind Alan.

"Hi, Don." Charlie smiled at his brother.

"Hey, Don." Billy smiled as well.

"Billy, what are you doing here? Why do you two have kids with you?"

"Kids?" Alan questioned as he looked at the children. "Charlie?"

"Dad, Don meet Maggie and Eliot Cooper. Billy and I have been married for six years. The twins are our's and they are two." Charlie explained calmly.

"Married?!" Don exclaimed. Alan was still surprised over the kids.

"Yes. Billy and I married in Vegas after Billy met mom. Technically it all happened the same day."

"I remember your mother's trip to Vegas. That was to meet you." Alan asked as he didn't already know.

"Yes. We were getting serious in our relationship and I wanted mom to meet Billy."

"Can we come in?" Billy asked. "Its the kids' lunch time and they have been in the car for almost three days."

"What? Oh sure, sorry." Alan moved out of the way to allow Charlie and Billy through.

Charlie and Billy placed the kids on the floor with the toy bag. In no time at all the toys were scattered all over the floor.

"Kitchen?" Billy asked.

"I'll show you. Don, keep in eye on the kids." Charlie laughed grabbing his husband's hand.

"That was evil, Charlie." Billy grinned.

"Payback for New Orleans."

"Charlie?" Alan asked walking into the kitchen.

"Yeah."

"Happy Birthday. Also I'm sorry for how I acted. You were right, it is your life. If you had stayed you wouldn't have this."

"Thanks dad. I'm sorry too. I should have handled things better. Though I don't want to change anything. Billy and I love each other, we're happy and we love our kids. We also have a home together, one I hope you would love as much as we do."

"Who fathered the kids?"

"We did." Billy replied pulling the kids' lunch out of the microwave.

"What?" Alan looked at Charlie in confusion.

"A CIA scientist used a splicing technique on our sperm. He combined the two halves of the swimmers together, then another doctor used that to create embryos with our surrogate's eggs before implanting them. Maggie and Eliot are half mine, half Billy's. Though we are thankful Maggie inherent Megan's looks." Charlie explained.

"Charlie to be honest I didn't understand half that, but as long as they have Eppes blood I'll go along with it. Now tell me why their last name is just Cooper?"

"Because when I married Billy I took his last name. Mom knew and was okay with that. I hope you can be too."

"You gave me grandchildren, I'll overlook that fact. Its good to have you home. How long are you staying?"

"No timeline in mind. Billy and I are thinking of transferring here. Our home is in Hawaii and we aren't ready to leave the mainland yet."

"What--"

"Charlie!" Don yelled from the other room. Charlie snickered and went to see what happened.

The three came upon the sight of Don holding a peeing Eliot. Eliot had no pants or diaper on. Maggie was laughing at her brother.

"He's ready for potty training." Charlie laughed and grabbed his son when the boy stopped peeing. "Sorry, dad."

"I raised you and Don, don't be sorry. Donnie, get the mop." Alan ordered with a grin.

Charlie grabbed the diaper bag and took his son to the living room. He laid Eliot on the couch and put a new diaper on. Once he was finished he found his family sitting around the room. Don was giving him weird looks.

"Ask your question, Don." Charlie stared directly into his brother's eyes.

"I just never figured you would be the father type."

"Billy and I were going to hold off and wait until we retired, but after mom's death we decided to go forward with the plan. Life is too short to put things on hold."

"Charlie, what is it you and Billy do?" Alan asked looking between his youngest son and son-in-law.

"Fugitive Recovery. We're kind of like bounty hunters. We search for people who escaped custody while awaiting trial or prison transport."

"When did you become an agent?" Don asked replied looking skeptical.

"The year after New Orleans. The NSA recruited me. I became their shadow agent under the guise of a consultant. Billy forced his way into my life after the Miami incident and I've been with him since then."

"What Charlie forgot to mention is he qualified at the range with Ian's help. Charlie is a qualified sniper." Billy smiled proudly getting up to the kids' food.

"Traitor!" Charlie yelled at his retreating husband.

"The Miami incident? The hostage situation?" Don asked as if he was trying to remember. "Wait, mom called after that, frantic because she couldn't get a hold of you. She said you were there."

Charlie sighed. "I was. I can't tell you why though. I was working in the computer lab when three gang members came in, one of them found me after I had called Billy. The leader of the gang held me at gun point, he wanted me to find and get his brothers released. When I found them I called Billy again to stall. It didn't work and the man shot me. When I woke I was in the hospital with a hole in my shoulder. Later I learned Billy shot the leader after he shot me."

"I would do it again to anyone who threatens you and the kids." Billy vowed coming back into the room.

"As would I." Charlie promised stepping into his husband's arms.

"Jesus, Charlie. Why didn't you call me?" Don responded looking shocked and angry.

"Billy was the first to pop into my head. I'm sorry, but I wasn't ready to see you again. Not after what happened in New Orleans."

"And Billy, why didn't you say anything about liking my brother. Hell you only met him once." Don glared at his friend and former partner.

Billy chuckled. "All it took was one time, Donnie. Though I should have told, but I didn't think he would be interested. The man waited almost two years to call me and when he did it was at gunpoint. I love your brother with everything I am and I will protect him and our children until my last breath." Bill spoke his vow as he looked at Charlie.

"I love you to the depth of my soul and as long as my heart beats I am yours. When it stops beating I'll wait for you until we meet again." Charlie repeated his vows looking into Billy's blue eyes.

"Are those your wedding vows?" Alan asked voice tight with emotions.

Charlie looked at his dad. "Yes. Mom kept the video and pictures. I'm sure they are somewhere around here."

"I'll look for them. Now you mentioned transferring. What will you be doing?"

"Billy will keep a full agent status and maybe run his own team. I'm going back to reserve status and work as a consultant. I'll be with the kids more." Charlie explained.

"Charlie is stubborn." Billy grumbled. "I offered to step down so he could run a team, but he shot the idea down fast."

"I told you after Miami, I prefer my nest. I can't have that without being a tracker or work the HRT. Both require long hours away from home and dangerous situations. I will not be away from my kids that long or risk my life like that. Besides I made a promise to you, remember." Charlie grinned at his husband.

"I remember, I made the same promise." Billy smirked before kissing Charlie.

"Are you always like this?" Don asked.

"Yes. After six years we still act like honeymooners. Trust me, Don, we're worst in private." Billy laughed.

"You are aware that your children are quiet." Alan queried amusingly.

"I put them in the playpen. They're probably sleeping or playing." Billy responded.

Charlie groaned. "Damn you," He growled at his husband and left the room.

He annoyingly shook his head at his messy children. Billy does this on purpose. The twins were in their pen sleeping and covered in their lunch. Now they needed a bath. One by one he carefully picked them up and carried them to the guest room. He laid Eliot on the bed, followed by Maggie. After stripping them down to their diaper he went into the bathroom and started the bath water. Walking back into the room he spotted his husband holding the kids' suitcase and diaper bag. Together they cleaned the sleeping twins. After drying and dressing them, Billy left and came back with the portable crib. Once the kids were settled they rejoined the Eppes men.

"I wish you stop doing that." Charlie griped at his husband.

"Can't help it." Billy smiled.

"You will when you have to clean them alone, then sleep on the couch for a few days."

"Charlie!" Billy gasped at his husband. "Don't say things like that. You know I can't sleep without you."

"And I can't without you." Charlie sighed. "Please remember to feed the kids before putting them into the playpen."

"Alright." Billy sighed pulling his husband into his arms. "For my sanity I will feed first then put them in."

Charlie cupped Billy's jaw and with a smile he spoke in a playful tone. "Good boy."

Billy growled before tickling Charlie. He was relentless and couldn't stop the smile as his husband laughed and squealed. "Do you give?"

"Yes!" Charlie laughed out trying to push his husband's hands away.

Billy stopped his attack and held Charlie close. The two of them were sometimes worse than their two year olds. And he wouldn't change it for anything.

Alan and Don shared a look that conveyed their regret and sorrow. They were both sorry for how they treated the youngest Eppes. If they could do it over they would make sure Charlie knew they loved him and wanted him happy.

Charlie had caught the looks. "I still love you both. I'm just at fault as you two and regret that mom was the one who paid the price. I hope you two can forgive me."

"There is nothing to forgive, Charlie. You're home now and that is all that matters." Alan's voice was soft, showing his youngest son he wasn't angry anymore.

Don nodded at his father's words. "Dad is right, it's good to have you home. And since you are married and gave him grandchildren he'll leave me alone."

"Not a chance, Donnie." Alan laughed.

Charlie looked around the room, he felt complete. Well as complete as he can be with the loss of his mother. But he knew she was still there and watching them, shaking her head in exasperation.

If this life is a dream then he hopes he never wakes up. He wouldn't mind living this dream.

 

~Fin~


End file.
